


Domestic

by cranperryjuice



Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol, Corvo Bianco (The Witcher), F/M, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:13:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27352513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cranperryjuice/pseuds/cranperryjuice
Summary: Iorveth gets drunk and then curious.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg/Iorveth
Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997596
Kudos: 26





	Domestic

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts: Domestic + Drunk Confession + “Can I touch your boob?”

Geralt brought their third bottle of Sangreal into the bedroom (Barnabas-Basil would've had a fit, had he been awake to see it) and climbed back into bed, his back against the headboard and his arm open for Iorveth to settle into again. He did so, leaning heavily against his side with a contented, wine-scented sigh. He reached for the bottle, his fingers bumping against Geralt's clumsily, and took a long drink from it.

"You keep trying to keep up with me, you'll make yourself sick."

"'m fine," Iorveth said, though a couple of goblets ago he'd started slurring his words and had stopped speaking Common entirely. "Haven't been in a safe 'nough place to get this drunk in years."

"That's..." Geralt frowned and tried to chase away the weird feeling in his chest with some wine. "That's shitty. You drink more, I'll keep you safe," he added, handing the bottle back.

Iorveth brandished the bottle up by its neck. "To Geralt of Rivia," he intoned to the empty bedroom. "A true champion of non-human rights."

Geralt snorted and grabbed the bottle from Iorveth again once he surfaced from it. They traded it back and forth in comfortable silence. Iorveth's head dropped to his shoulder after a few minutes and he stopped claiming the bottle back, his hand settling on Geralt's thigh instead. Geralt closed his eyes, letting the warm buzz from the Sangreal slowly creep up on him.

"You really plough her on that thing?"

Geralt blinked and lifted his head. The unicorn stood at the end of the room across from them, its mane a bit tangled. "Yeah."

"Hm. What's it like?"

He thought about it. "Bit wobbly. Tipped over once. Sprained my wrist." He'd had to kill some giant centipedes left-handed the next day, in fact, but he and Yen had finished on the floor, laughing breathlessly into each other's mouths, and that had been nice, at least.

"No, no. 'S it like ploughing a woman?"

"Huh?" He considered the question, then considered why Iorveth was asking. "... huh. Not even once?" He received no response aside from a vaguely annoyed huff against his neck and an elbow poking into his ribs, so he went back to considering the question. "Hmm. Wet. Tighter deeper in. Like--"

Yen walked into the bedroom, her hair wrapped in a towel but otherwise completely naked. Geralt lost his train of thought and hummed happily at the scent of lilac soap that drifted in after her.

Yen snorted at them. "You're both completely sloshed, aren't you?"

"I am," Iorveth granted with a little grin, his eye at half-mast.

"And on Sangreal, too. You do realize it's not meant to be gulped down like cheap spirits?"

"Leave him alone," Geralt said, pointing at her with one finger, the rest of them still wrapped around the neck of the half-empty bottle. "He feels _safe_."

Yen shook his head at them. She was smiling, though, so Geralt smiled back, and she padded over to the bed and climbed on, settling herself onto his lap. "To Corvo Bianco and its safety, then," she said, then stole the bottle from his grasp and sipped from it.

She hadn't bothered with a goblet, and the sight of Yen doing something _improper_ sent a little thrill through him. He leaned forward to nuzzle her neck, kissing away a drop of water that was trailing its way down from the edge of the towel.

"Can I touch your tit?"

Geralt looked over to Iorveth and found him squinting at Yen's chest consideringly.

"You rode from Redania to Toussaint gagging for Geralt's prick the whole way, and now you want to touch a woman?"

She seemed to be taking it in stride, at least. Iorveth shrugged. "Looks soft."

"Yes, well, Geralt has certainly set the bar rather low in that regard."

Geralt almost considered feeling insulted, but ran a hand over his own chest absent-mindedly, felt the coarse hair and the many grooves and bumps of old battle scars, and changed his mind. Yen raised an eyebrow at him, handed the bottle back, then turned to Iorveth. "Very well. You may _touch my tit_ , as you so eloquently put it."

Iorveth reached out and squeezed. Yen gave an impatient sigh and covered his hand with her own, guiding him to cup the weight of her breast gently instead. He seemed to get the idea, and soon his fingertips were circling Yen's nipple, then pinching gently, his head tilted to one side. A light flush rose to Yen's cheeks and she moved his hand to her other breast. Her hips tilted into Geralt's, and he realized that most of the blood in his head had rushed downward at some point in the proceedings.

"Geralt seems to be enjoying this more than you are."

Iorveth looked up from his pinching and stroking. "Don't be offended. You're very pretty," he said, finally letting his hand slide downward and giving Yen's thigh a pat as if he were petting a friendly mare. A huff of laughter escaped Geralt at the sight.

Laughter was sparkling in Yen's eyes, too, and she lifted herself off Geralt, crawling over to Iorveth's lap. "As are you. Let's see how wild we can drive him, shall we?"

She leaned in close and Iorveth blinked at her, then gave another silly, drunken grin and closed the distance between them. Geralt swallowed, mouth suddenly dry and head spinning from more than just the wine. He raised the bottle to his lips, took a steadying gulp, and settled down to watch.


End file.
